britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Tharg
"Borag thungg, Earthlets!" Catchphrase. ---- "Splundig vur thrigg!" Catchphrase. ---- Tharg: "This earthling festival of Christmas is a little primitive but great fun." Ro-Jaws: "Aw, don't worry about him — he always talks like that." [[Dan Dare Annual Vol 2 2|1980 Dan Dare annual]]. ---- Tharg: "All you humans look alike to us aliens." ''2000 AD'' prog 289. ---- Tharg: "You demand? You demand something of the Mighty Tharg?! The last lifeform to do that is still cruising through a black hole, wearing a pink spacesuit and singing the Betelgeusian anthem backwards. If you 'humbly request' something of me I'll see what can be done." 2000 AD prog 352. ---- Tharg: "Some aliens achieve mightiness. Some have mightiness thrust upon them. A few — a very few — are just naturally mighty. I am one of this select band. I, Tharg the Magnificent, Battle-Prince of Betelgeuse, guardian of thrill-power — and editor of the galaxy's most zarjaz comic!" 2000 AD prog 361. ---- Tharg: "I have been besieged with offers of a commercial nature from parasitic Terrans, keen to cash in on my magnetic personality. Several advertising agencies have begged me to help promote a new, thrill-powered washing powder on Vid screens and radio; no less than three motion picture companies have promised Groats by the truckload if I, Tharg the Tremendous, take the title role in a forthcoming film, 'Tharg Wars'; and the streets around the Command Module have been jammed with Fleet Street editors, waving blank cheques in return for the first instalment of my colourful autobiography. Enough! Hear me now, ritzy Earthlet showbiz types: I, Tharg the Self-Sufficient, have no need of your Groats. Scrotnig thrill-power is enough to sustain me — Betelgeusian can live by plastic cup alone!" 2000 AD prog 367. ---- Tharg: "Among superior life-forms, as you all know, laughter is a sign of serious mental imbalance. For this reason I, Tharg the Thoughtful, have long pondered over the mysteries of Earthlet humour." 2000 AD prog 366. ---- Tharg: "I, Tharg the Tremendous, Tharg the Brill, Tharg the Cleverer-Than-Anyone-You-Ever-Met-Before, do not like to boast." 2000 AD prog 370. ---- Tharg: "Every single year, at about this time, my droids start to pester me for a day off from their labours. 'Take us to Venus', they cry, 'to play with the blubbums!' Either this, or... 'There's a funfair on Gavabokk 18, O Mighty One — please, please, please say we can go!'" 2000 AD prog 373, June 16th. ---- Tharg: "I, Tharg the Incredibly Popular, have received many letters of late from Terrans begging me to run for political office. Forget it, Earthlets. As ideas go, this one is a non-starter. The last time I got involved with politics was on my native planet, Betelgeuse, where I was elected Head of State in a unanimous poll. My term of office was like a severe dose of thrill-sucker infestation! Most of my time was wasted opening garden fetes; the rest was spent trying to control my nephews, and shifting them off-planet whenever they got into trouble. Believe me, Terrans — in the race for power, politics comes a lowly second... scrotnig thrill-power rules!" 2000 AD prog 374. ---- Tharg: "Truly, 2000 AD is the cream in the cosmic coffee — thus say I, Tharg the Brainy Boy from Betelgeuse!" 2000 AD prog 383. ---- Tharg: "Earthlet is a term of affection which I use to show that Earth people are close to my hearts. They don't call me Tharg the Sentimental for nothing..." 2000 AD prog 565. ---- Tharg: "I am The Mighty Tharg, your genial green host for this ghafflebette weekly plunge into the Thrill-pool!" 2000 AD prog 1892. ---- Earthlet Louis Carter: "When you first arrived on our planet over forty years ago, you were quick to put us Earthlets in our place. We were primitive, Thrill-deprived beings, who couldn't even digest plastic cups, and you made sure we knew it. At the time, I despised your condescending tone. I got enough of that from home and school, I didn't need it from my comics as well! As I grew older, however, I realised you were right. Us humans are all a bit rubbish." Letter published in 2000 AD prog 2048. Category:Quotes